HH: Unsorted Chapter
by Literarily Inept
Summary: A piece of a chapter I found on my office floor. Up for adoption. Don't make me beg.


A/N: This chapter is part of a Naruto fanfic story titled, "Hinata's Harem."

Unfortunately, the original author misplaced the papers while moving out of my house. Leaving me pieces of crumpled papers all over my story was written years ago and was quite the PWP. Overall, this became my girlfriend's porn. And would like to share a piece of it with everyone who enjoys fan-made fiction smut.

Sorry in advance for bad grammar and spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter ?:

"Ok. Would you like to start now or freshen up first?"

"I uhm...I-I would l-like to freshen up first, if sensei doesn't mind." She stuttered out with a rush at the end.

"I don't mind." Kakashi provided her a rolled clean white towel and sat at the foot of his bed. "But don't take too long." he added with an eagerness to his sound.

"Th-thank you, sensei." she walked out the room as quickly as she can to hide her heated face.

He chuckled to himself. '_She's so adorable. She doesn't know what she's in for tonight_.'

" . . . " Silence. He plopped down to his bed. '_Maybe I should go easy on her tonight. Just for tonight. It's the first night after all. Hm, I might scare her and she may never come to me again if I did! Yes, I should be gentle_.' He smiled like a fox, '_For now_.' and closed his eyes to his fantasies of Hinata role-playing the heroine in his favorite Icha Icha novels.

Hinata tried her utmost not to panic in Kakashi's bathroom. She almost tripped over her own foot while walking in.

'_I should hurry. I don't have- We, don't have much time to train. Sasuke said he'd be back as soon as he can. Which would mean really, really soon_.'

She gripped the towel in her hands and set a determined look on her face. "I will not waver." she whispered to herself before stepping into the shower and stripped off her clothing.

With Kakashi's trained and sensitive ears, he heard the shower go off. He sat up lazily. Yet, with anticipation.

Two soft knocks were heard from the door before him followed by Hinata's head and a creamy white right shoulder. She was hesitant to enter his room.

"S-sensei...uhm...m-may I turn off th-the lights?" she asked with slightly flushed cheeks.

"I'll turn them off right before we begin. I hope you don't mind." He smiled.

"H-hai." was all she could think of saying, or rather, almost squeaked it out of herself. Sounding a bit disappointed.

"Why don't you come in?" He stood gesturing her to enter the room.

"H-hai." This time with an affirmation. She dropped eye contact and looked elsewhere as her cheeks flamed a pretty pink. "But..."

She shakily stepped in clutching the towel's ends vertically to prevent it from falling off of her front. "..." She looked downward, blushing furiously from her head to her toes. "The- uhm...I-I think the towel you gave- gave me is too small..." She did her best not to faint for the first few words that came out of her.

"I . . . see." Was all he could say while he eyed her appreciatively.

'_Kamisama, I think I'm going to die!_' Both thought in unison. But for different reasons.

He forgot that most of his towels were only as big, or as small, as the towels men used to cover just the important area - the pelvic area. And they were also good for packing for travels as they were of thin absorbent material, not to mention light to carry.

"Kakashi s-sensei, p-please stop staring." Her eyes were tearing up now.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that, I never realized...you're just so...all I can say is that...you're so...perfect."

_'Hm. That wasn't even the right word I was thinking of.'_

Her soft light-complected skin covered her very feminine curves and contrasted starkly against her dark indigo hair which was plastered around the sides of her smooth shoulders and narrow waist.

He noticed how the thin, damp towel did little to nothing in shielding her from his very perceptive eyes. The towel was damp enough to stick to her like a thin second layer of white skin leaving almost nothing to his imagination. One of her hands was trying to hold the upper end of the towel against her breasts and the other placed at the lower end, barely covering the apex between her thighs and hips. His eye narrowed when he looked back upward at her almost-spilling-out bosoms and the slightly rosy pink-peach areola around her obviously hardened nipples. He groaned and closed his eye. '_Thank Kamisama for my mask!_'

All this happened while Hinata contemplated to herself, replaying what Kakashi had just said to her. '_He said I was...perfect? Did he really say such a thing? Oh- what if I heard wrong? What if he said something that sounded like 'perfect' like- like . . . ooh, I can't think of anything right now.' _

She heard Kakashi groan. "K-Kakashi sensei, are you all right? Do you feel unwell? Oh no. I deeply apologize for offending your sight! Please, may I turn off the lights now? Or maybe you changed your mind and want me to go away? I truly apologize Kakashi sensei! I'll go home now if you want me to!" She got every word out shifting between thinking out loud and actually speaking to someone.

A/N: I apologize for this story's complete lack of . . . pretty much everything. But this was just a rough translation of an unidentified chapter of a complete fanfic. It was written in two different languages and one certain dialect that I almost couldn't identify. And since I couldn't understand and translate some of the original words into English, I had to take shortcuts and word substitutions. So I really am sorry that this wasn't as good as what you expect. I really tried. Hopefully, someone might be able to continue this piece. I want to read the continuation written by someone else. BTW, the paper I got this out of was so crumpled I accidentally tore it. That is why this chapter is short.

PS: Don't forget to sort your papers and send me the other lost chapters of this story.

If you can't find them I guess I'd have to help reenact the story with you just for your memory's benefit? Nod my head…


End file.
